Aishiteru Len
by Len Kagamine Fan Girl
Summary: LEMON. So I was really bored and craving a Lemon while looking up Rinto and Len songs... This was the result.
1. A Bond Formed Tighter

(( That title is translated as "I Love You... Len." Okay, so like, I was really bored and wanted to write something featuring Rinto and Len. And I was craving a lemon, so, naturally, this was born. Ta da. xD Don't kill me... cx ))

**Episode 1: A Bond Formed Tighter**

Rinto's POV

It was an afternoon in the summer, and my parents were away on vacation. I was home alone, so I had texted Len with an invitation to come hang out. I loved my little boyfriend, and him being with me was just something that made me feel special. He replied that he'd be over in a few minutes like I had expected. And, so there we were, sitting on the couch, playing video games like he loved to do. He was way better than me, but, he often said that I was getting better. He was on my lap, my arms wrapped around him as we played. As usual, I lost, but, he just smiled at me and said, "That was better than last time. All you need to do is pay a bit more attention to timing and then, you'll be good to go."

"Easy for you to say! You're a pro at that," I muttered which earned me a smirk and quick peck. "No, Leeeennnnnn~..."

"Hmm?" he asked innocently. _Why does he have to be so cute?!_

"That wasn't good enough. That kiss was lacking." I feigned a hurt expression. That got him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Rinto!" he squeaked as he turned to straddle me and pressed his lips against mine, gently, his crystal eyes closed. I smirked, closed my eyes, and placed one of my hands on the back of his head, and the other at the small of his back, pulling him closer to me as I deepened our kiss. I wasn't gonna let him get away that easy. The next thing I knew, Len's hand was tugging on the hem of my shirt, though his lips were still on mine. My eyes fluttered open and I pulled back.

"L-Len?" I asked, a bit surprised.

His cheeks were as red as a rose when he replied. "Umm... I-I'm sorry..."

"Len... is that what you want...?" I questioned, hesitantly. This would've been his first time, and I really didn't want to take that from him if he wasn't ready. I'd done it before, with others, but that was before I met Len. He was different. Special to me. My little princess. I didn't want anyone else, as long as I had him.

His face deepened in color as he closed his eyes, embarrassed. "Y-yes..."

"O-okay then... But. Not out here," I replied, a little warm myself as I picked him up and carried him to my room. Gently, I laid him on the bed and began kissing him. I felt his arms around my neck as he held onto me. Slowly, I snaked hand up under his shirt and caressed him. Then, I retrieved my hand and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling away as I took it off of him. He blushed an even deeper shade of crimson as he held his arms up for me, begging me to come back to him, to kiss him. I smiled, but, rather than that, I licked his chest, trailing my tongue to one of his nipples that I slowly began to suck on.

"R-Rinto~..." he moaned. Man... He was really working me... His little moan had already aroused me slightly, and I wasn't done feeling him! I kept that to myself as I bit his neck, receiving another moan of pleasure from him. I grinned again as I looked down at him. He was so cute. Nothing about him was anything less or anything ordinary. He was one of a kind, my Len. His little, lustful expression turned me on in a way that nothing else had before. I was hard already... and usually, it took me a while to get to that point. I threw off my clothes and pulled Len's shorts off of him, positioning myself in front of him.

"It might sting at first..." I warned.

"I don't care. As long as it's you..." he whispered.

I giggled. "Okay." As gently as I could, I put myself in him. He was tight, just as I had expected, so I waited before moving as he cried out in pain. "Len! Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay..." After a few more minutes, his muscles had relaxed completely, so I began to go in and out, slowly, but, he bit my neck impatiently, and, I was shocked to have to admit, hungrily. I wasn't exactly used to him getting aggressive, but, I welcomed the feeling. In response to his impatience, I quickened my movements.

"Rinto~..." he moaned my name again as he wrapped his arms around me, clawing at my back.

"Ah~..." I sighed contentedly as I felt him leave little scratches. After a few moments, I placed my lips against him, kissing him, and he did the same back. He teasingly ran his tongue over my lower lip, asking for entrance which I allowed him by obediently opening my mouth. I felt his tongue slide in and explore my mouth. I moaned at this whole thing. He lapped at my tongue and I moved it, fighting with his. I increased the speed in my thrusts as I pulled my mouth away from his and began to stroke his member in time with each of my thrusts. He moaned again, and I felt him cum a little, the liquids running down my hand. "Sensitive, aren't you, Len?"

"I-I guess?" he stammered. I smiled and kept going. He may have been close to cumming, but, I wasn't, which was odd. Maybe it was just how much he managed to turn me on, how horny he made me that wasn't allowing me to release. My body wanted him, but, as soon as he managed to release, I'd have to stop. I didn't want to hurt him. "R-Rinto... I feel funny..."

"It's okay," I said. This was it. He was about to climax. Sure enough, he did, his juices all over our chests and my hand. I smiled and pulled out of him, laying next to him on the bed. And I have no idea why, but, the next thing I was aware of was Len's mouth around my own member, licking it and sucking on it. "L-Len~!" I wasn't expecting him to help me, or even know that I needed to, but, he was a smart kid and had probably put one and two together. He bobbed his head, gaining more sounds from me as he did so. I gripped the covers and moaned his name again.

He pulled back for a moment to breathe. "Rinto... do you like me doing this...?" he asked hesitantly.

"Y-yes, it feels great..." I said.

"O-okay," he whispered as he went back to it. He was really something.

"Len~!" I moaned again. I arched slightly for some reason, loving how he felt. He smirked and increased the speed in which he bobbed his head. I felt it then. "Len...I'm...about to cum...!"

"Mhm~..." he voiced, muffled by my member. He didn't pull away, and... I released into his mouth. Although, he only looked startled for a second before he was licking the rest of it off of me. How did I wind up with such an amazing partner? Beautiful beyond words, caring, loving, and amazing... in all ways. I panted as he lied down next to me, his head on my chest. His beautiful hair messily slipping out of his ponytail. I chuckled and pulled it down, slipping his hair tie onto his wrist. He looked up at me and blushed, his blonde hair falling around his shoulders. I kissed him, my hand that wasn't wrapped around him tracing his side. I loved his soft lips... loved everything about him... He was just perfect. Soon after, he fell asleep,. I kissed his forehead. "Aishiteru... Len..." I said, as I, too, slipped into a dreamland.

(( Okay, so yeah... I am so not sorry! xD Haha. Well, bang. A Len and Rinto lemon. Perfect. And, I'm done now... Len Opal out after having poisoned some minds! See ya! ))


	2. Stolen

(( And then... people wanted this to be a series. Okay then. This may get violent as I'm craving action, gore, and drama! Here you all go. Episode 2! ))

**Episode 2: Stolen**

Len's PoV

I smiled as I woke up later that night, my head against his chest and my hair pulled down. His arms were around me and... he was sleeping soundly. _So... handsome..._ I stroked his cheek as I continued to gaze at him. He was lovely. _My Rinto..._ I thought as I carefully nuzzled his chest with my head. While I was mulling over all of this, a loud noise startled me. Quickly, I pulled away from him and put my clothes back on, heading out into the living room to see what it may have been. Then... it happened. I heard screaming... Rinto's scream... and I ran back into the room, but... he was gone... stolen from his own room, the window opened and the covers in disarray. Briskly, I jumped out of the window and looked around, but saw nothing. "RIIIIINNNNTTOOOO!" I yelled, putting my whole voice into his name as I did so, my fear, anger, and sorrow showing in that one word. _N-no... Who could've taken him?_ I thought as my tears fell and i slumped to the ground, on my knees, my head in my hands. He was gone.  
The next day, I awoke in the same spot, curled up on the grass beside my boyfriend's window. I rubbed my eyes and felt awful. I had no idea what to do... and... no idea where to look. In a daze, I wandered to the police station and explained the situation.

"And you have no idea who may have taken him?"

"No... I don't... Please...look for him..."

"You're not really giving us much to go on, kid."

"I know I am not of much use, but... please... I-I want him to be safe and rescued."

"Alright. However, this isn't the first report of a missing person lately. Reports of missing teenagers have been pouring in from all over within the last few months, all situated around a fifteen mile radius. Some have been boys. Some have been girls. This is peculiar. All of these kidnappings cannot be mere isolated incidents. Many, like you, were aware of an intruder, but, only a handful can give any sort of description at all. All we have been able to gather is that this figure is of a medium height and a slim body build."

"What?!"

"If I tell you any more, I will have to enlist you or shoot you."

"I wanna help find Rinto!"

"Hmm... you may be of some use..." he replied to me as he thought. "You are small. That may be an advantage we'll need. Alright. I am appointing you an honorary deputy in this case as our code of conduct allows under certain circumstances. However, you must keep these files I am about to give you secret. Guard them with your life. If you do not, it is worth that much as a penalty."

"I understand."

"Good." He then began rummaging through drawers until he found a yellow folder. He handed it to me and told me he would keep me updated as I was to do for him. I nodded. _I will find you, Rinto... I promise..._ And, with that thought in mind, I headed back to his house where I would be alone with the files. I carefully laid them on the table after I pulled all the curtains closed and locked every door and window in the house. There were over two hundred pictures of other teens... including one of Rinto I had provided. I looked at it for a moment before I went to the others... among them were the names Gumi Megpoid, Megurine Luka, Olivia Engloid... and her older brother Oliver, Shion Kaito, Teto, Yawane Dell and Haku, Kagamine Rin, and Hatsune Miku. What was going on here?! All of these people lived in the city according to their files and they had ALL gone missing?! And Rinto... Rinto was gone as well... I went back into Rinto's room after carefully returning the files to the folder and hiding it safely. Once inside, I began to look for clues that may have helped... and there, on the floor, was a long strand of blonde hair, too long to have been either Rinto's or mine. I quickly called up the deputy and told him, and soon, the force had sent out an evidence recovery team. I had not touched the evidence and, once it was collected, I was told I would receive the results of DNA analysis soon. So... it was the waiting game...

Later, I curled up on Rinto's bed with his pillows, catching his scent on them. I loved it... and cried as I thought of him. _Where is he? What's going on? Why was he kidnapped? And right after I'd become his in entirety...? Why is this my luck? What did I do to deserve the love of my life snatched away and stolen from me?! I WANT MY RINTO BACK!_ I let my tears fall as I lied there. I wanted his arms around me to comfort me... I wanted the feeling of his breath on my neck... But... I may never have gotten it again... Some time thereafter, I felt myself sleep, a dream forming in my mind... "_Rinto stood before me, his arms outstretched, waiting for me... I ran to him, and embraced him, my eyes closed, but as soon as I had pulled back to look at him, I realized it wasn't my love, but... a hideous, black creature. I heard Rinto's scream again as the monster grabbed me, holding me tight. I let my own cry escape from my throat as I struggled. "LEN!" I heard my lover's voice call in anguish. Then, I saw the monster's mouth... wide and gaping in front of me... It moved me closer, and every second, I was closer to being eaten... I tried to get away, but, failed. I was being swallowed, the teeth chewing me, and it hurt... I was going to_ _die..."_

"AAAAHHHHHH!" I yelped as I jolted upright in the bed. I was alive... I looked at the clock as I tried to calm myself down. It was 4:58 AM...

(( Ahhahhah. This was fun. Okay. That time is actually the real time here. I stayed up to write again. I hope this is acceptable as a second Episode. And, Len Opal out! ))


End file.
